極地冰河
Polar Glacier Final Map.jpg Polar Glacier Intro.png Polar Glacier Enemies.jpg Relaxed Slime Profile.jpg Barbarian Profile.jpg Frost Giant Profile.jpg Yeti Profile.jpg Frozen Knight Profile.jpg Frost Dragon Profile.jpg Beauty Under the Moon Profile.jpg Doom Beast Profile.jpg 困難度 - 普通 進入地圖消耗體力: 4點 地點屬性加成: 火 '''(Max Hp 200 and 攻 +50) *解鎖自: 法師之塔 *解鎖: 登仙峽谷 This map has 4 routes. 3 for bosses, and 1 for 冰石 Mastery. You pick up the pet Julie here, as well as the 冰石 Relic Core; Frozen Crystal Earrings. The Rare Encounter for this zone is the Frozen Knight. __TOC__ 路線資料''' 0. Glacier Entrance 1. Chillwind Cliff Encounter Relaxed Slime 2. Floating Ice 獲得 2點體力 損失 1點體力 損失 100 HP & 溼透 沒事 Injured 溼透 Encounter Barbarian 3. Snowy Plains Encounter Barbarian 4. Frosty Lake 獲得 400 遊戲幣 獲得 2 點地圖熟練度 (400 遊戲幣 if at 5 Stars) 獲得 1 冰石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 2 靈魂碎片 去污劑 稀有蹤跡 Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath 收集物) Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Large Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Barbarian Insignia (4/0 Accessory) 5. Silverwood Path Encounter Frost Giant 6. Ice Crystal Cavern 獲得 1 冰石 獲得 2 靈魂碎片 獲得 3點冰石熟練度 稀有蹤跡 Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath 收集物) Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Large Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Barbarian Insignia (4/0 Accessory) Frozen Heart (2/3 Accessory) 7. Thin Ice 獲得 2點體力 損失 1點體力 損失 100 HP & 溼透 沒事發生 Injured 溼透 Encounter Barbarian 8. Freezing Shore Encounter Frost Giant 9. Yeti Cave 獲得 400 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地點熟練度 (400 遊戲幣 at 5 Stars) 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 1 營火 稀有蹤跡 Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath 收集物) Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Large Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) Frozen Heart (2/3 Accessory) 10. Bluewing Outlook (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Yeti 11. Wyrm's Tale (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Barbarian 12. The Eternal Rest (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Frost Dragon (Boss 1) 13. Icebrick Stand (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) 獲得 1點地圖熟練度 (獲得 1 冰石 at 5 Stars) 損失 150 HP 損失 1點體力 Scared Demoralized Encounter Frost Giant 14. Frozen Moon Pavilion (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Beauty Under the Moon 15. Death Slide (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) 損失 80 HP 損失 120 HP 損失 240 HP 損失 1點體力 沒事發生 Encounter Yeti 16. Doom Cavern (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Doom Beast 敵人資料 Relaxed Slime 400 HP 28 XP - Can inflict Wet status Barbarian 450 HP 30 XP Frost Giant 550 HP 35 XP - Can inflict Injured + Frostbitten status Yeti 480 HP 30 XP 稀有敵人: Frozen Knight 700 HP 120 XP Can reduce Weapon Durability by 2 掉落: 獲得 3 劍之粉末 獲得 2 冰石 Treasure Chest (Frozen Armor 6/10 Main Armour, Moonfrost Set 1/3, Set Bonus 5/15) (Frozen Helm 5/9 Secondary Armour, Moonfrost Set 1/3, Set Bonus 5/15) Boss 1: Frost Dragon 1,000 HP 65 XP (+5,000 XP 首殺經驗) Can inflict Frostbitten Status 掉落: 獲得 600 遊戲幣 獲得 1 龍石 獲得 1 冰石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 2 靈魂碎片s Mysterious Chest (Blizzard Helm 12/12 Secondary Armour, Frostfire Set 1/2, Set Bonus +10/+10) Blue Dragon Eyes (Two-headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Blue Dragon Essence (Two-headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Boss 2: Beauty Under the Moon 950 HP 90 XP (+10,000 XP 首殺經驗) Quick -1 Hand for each Round 掉落: 獲得 600 遊戲幣 Mysterious Chest (Moon Earring 7/9 Accessory, Moonfrost Set 1/3, Set Bonus 5/15) (Frozen Crystal Earrings 冰石 遺物合成) 獲得 1 冰石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 2 靈魂碎片 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 1 劍之粉末 獲得 2 劍之粉末 Boss 3: Doom Beast 1,800 HP 110 XP (+15,000xp 首殺經驗) 掉落: Treasure Chest (Head of Grievance 18/0 Accessory) 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 2 靈魂碎片s 獲得 700 遊戲幣 獲得 1 靈魂石 寵物: Julie (2AP/2DP Frost Pet) 稀有道具 Getting 1 - 4 Star Mastery in this location unlocks the following items in the Adventure Shop. 1-Star: Frozen Armor (6/10 Main Moonfrost Set) 75 Smith Tokens 1-Star: Frozen Helm (5/9 Secondary Moonfrost Set) 70 Smith Tokens ?-Stars: Moon Earring (7/9 Accessory Moonfrost Set) 180,000 遊戲幣 ?-Stars: Frozen Crystal Earrings 冰石 Relic 70 [Smith Tokens ?-Stars: Head of Grievance (18/0 Accessory) 66 [[Smith Tokens ?-Stars: Blizzard Helm (12/12 Secondary Frostfire Set 100 Smith Tokens 其他語言 *英文